


The Sacrifice

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, BillDip, God!Bill Cipher, God!Kryptos Ceaser, God!Tad Strange, God!Will Cipher, Granting Wish, Krypper, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sacrifice, Sacrifice Dipper Pines, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Taddip, Willdip, code and cipher, dipper is safe, don't worry the sex part is only between he gods, more like make out, sex?, well not sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: Once upon a time, there were 5 gods creators. Those gods has created all of we know and even more. But one of those gods become mad at one point that the other four gods have to join their forces for sealing him into a “dead dimension”. But for the spell to  keep working they have to do a sacrifice every hundred years.The sacrifice doesn’t have really a specific characteristics but only one: a mark. A birthmark that have the form of a constellation. The species isn’t important.But one of the four gods wants to do something about the sacrifice so they won’t feels bad about dying. And he managed to make the others three agreed to this and so, the sacrifice can make an ultimate wish, a wish that will granted one years before they die. They can wish anything except the liberation of the mad god, of course.Then come the 420th sacrifice, Mason Pines.The gods knows how humans can be selfish and all but the wish of Mason catch them off garde.





	1. The Wish of the Sacrifice

All different peoples are moving around the room, but Dipper doesn't understand why they're in such hurry. I mean...they're not the ones who’re going to be killed. What’s even weirder is that Dipper doesn't feel stressed at meeting the ones who will take his life, the four gods. Maybe it’s because he won't die today? Oh well, whatever…

A maid comes to him and makes a sign to follow her into the next room to be dressed properly. Dipper had to bite his tongue for a bitter remark that the gods probably don’t care that much but he doesn't complain and follows her. Soon enough, hands filled his point of view and started to undress him. That was a scary sight; all he can see are hands and he can't see to whom they’re connected to. It’s really creepy…

He soon found himself under a pile of silk, white clothes, wearing them traditionally. But… was it really necessary for him to wear this much? Dipper is pretty sure that he weighs twice its weight now…

Then comes the cares for his face; Makeup artist, hairdresser, and aesthetician e.c.t… Some lady tried to tame his hairs, put his bangs back but Dipper will always put them as before so they'll still covered his birthmark. At first, the maid didn't say anything but at his third attempt to hide his mark, she begins to lose patience. The one who was doing the makeup also started to get irritated… the hairdresser tried to make him understand that it's preferable to put it like that by sliding back his fringe back with a forceful tug. Dipper answer is 1) slap away that idiot’s hands because that hurts, 2) By ruffling his hair, reducing her efforts to nothingness, and 3) give her a dark look while responding with a voice filled with venom, growling a little; “Don't you see that I don’t want my fringe to be like that?! I prefer that it stays in front and not behind! If it really bothers you, say it out loud!”

Well, maybe that was a little cruel from Dipper because, in this place, where is especially dedicated to the Ceremony, the employees must not speak to the Sacrifice for fear of being transformed into a statue of salt as proves the one in the entrance hall…

But at last, she understands what Dipper wanted and leaves alone his bangs. The makeup artist was a little taken aback by his sudden outburst but he didn't say anything and finished his job.

Finally prepared, Dipper can look at himself before he'll be guided in the throne room. The image the mirror reflects was breathtaking; never in his life had Dipper looked that beautiful and perfect. The silk clothes make him look like a doll and make him glow in a godly-like aura. His hair is sideways, still with its natural waves. His face can be considered a work of art; his coffee eyes gleam brighter and his lips look more plum while his small buttons are perfectly hidden. His visage looks young but not childish although he's only 12 years old.

He looks like a truly perfect beauty.

But yet, all Dipper felt when he sees himself it's the same when he wears the lamby-lamby costume: ridiculous.

He sighs through his nose. He's so tired. Been in the baths for an hour then massage with body care products of all the different smells for two hours that will make your head dizzy and finally dress, haircut and makeup for 2 ½ hours. Dipper was mentally worn out.

He definitely didn't understand why he had to pass through this for only a wish. Yep, that right! Dipper will be killed- sorry, I mean sacrificed- on his 13th birthday but one year before that fantastic day, the four gods will grant a wish for the Sacrifice because they’re still “generous”. And here he is, being prepared to meet the gods and to speak to them. But seriously...did he really need to be like that? Although the silk provides a sense of freshness, he still feels hot under it. And the makeup was starting to itch too but he can't scratch. What pain…!

Finally, a butler comes and guides him through the temple. The temple is rather...chaotic, harmonious. The architecture is new at first but the more they come into the temple, the older the decors gets. Dipper didn't notice but soon enough he remarks that the decorations look like modern ages with big gears. They even took one particularly big one as an escalator! They took turns and turns that Dipper lost his track but one thing is clear, they walk more and more under the ground. That place is a literary labyrinth! Plus the transition between the different architectural times is very subtle. Then he noticed that the architecture corresponds at the global power of their time. Europe, America, China and Japan, Russia, Persian, Rome, Greek, Egypt, Aztec and finally they led into a natural grow out garden.

Out of all Dipper sees so far, the garden was his favorite part. The place is so serene. All of the fatigue that Dipper felt disappeared against the beautiful scenery. This place isn't managed by anyone: flowers sprout out anywhere just like small trees or other vegetation. One thing that fascinates him is the light this room has: it feels like they're out, under the natural sun! But that's not possible! They were underground! And yet...everything looked like they were in an open space!

There's a pond just beside the small stone path that leads to two heavy and large golden doors. The doors are massive and extremely tall: Dipper can't see the top of them as they approached. When they're finally close to them, Dipper can see reliefs, engravings on the doors.

The butler bows at him as a sign of goodbye and takes his leaves. Dipper is now alone to confront the gods.

He looks at the engravings which seem to tell a story but he’ll look at it more closely at another time and knocks at the door.

“Come in.” said a high pitched and echoing voice.

Although Dipper gonna sees the gods, his future assassins, he isn't stressed at all. On the contrary, he lets out an annoyed sigh but he enters the throne's room.

This room is...special? Dipper can't describe this place. It looks like any royal throne room but more majestic, grand and more… more… more… just simply more.

“Come here.” Said the same voice and Dipper did what it said, lowering his head. That's the procedure: be dressed, walk in when the gods say so with your head down and wait for them to say you can look at them, prostrate yourself on one knee while keeping your head down, don't talk to them until they authorize you but they'll probably let you talk only for your wish. That's generally how it happens.

Dipper walks to them and bows. He didn't need to look at them to know that they're not human or any other creature that Earth contains. That piece is heavy with their powerful presence at one point that's a miracle that the room didn't collapse. But yet, Dipper didn't feel fear. The only thing he feels is emptiness. He's pretty sure that he feels this way since he learned that he was the Sacrifice. Well, whatever. It's not as if anyone is really interested in his soul states.

“You can raise your head now.” Dipper can now put a face on this weird voice and let's say that he wasn't prepared for that. The god’s faces are...objects? That's what it looks like. Dipper looks at them closely. The tallest, which looks more like a giant to Dipper, has a Star head (which looks like a kid drew it without erasing the line within) that has five (or six?) light colors. Then there are two triangle guys which seem to be the same height. The owner of the voice is the yellow one, while the other is blue. The latter fixes Dipper with a strange look. And finally the smallest of the gods, but in humans height, he probably has an average one, has a blue-purple square as a face. Their clothes are different from each other’s, but Dipper didn't mind too much on it. But all of them have a common point: they have only one eye like a cyclops.

But what's made Dipper weird out is that none of them are sitting on the thrones...

“So you are Mason Pines?” The square Asked. Dipper looks at him, wincing a little by hearing his true name, and nods his head as the answer. Dipper can't help but notice his strange voice: contrary of the yellow one, his voice doesn't have this echo. In fact, his voice sounded normal, a little lower but normal; So normal that it is difficult to describe it concretely.

“...anyway, let's us hear your wish. Will, if you’d please.” The yellow one rolled his eye at the square question but called the blue replica of itself.

“Uh...well, then...W-what's your deepest, your only and true wish Mason Pines?” His voice was quieter, soft and shy. You can see that he's sweating a little. But something about his voice changed when it said that question. That voice made something in Dipper that was long buried into him.

All different emotions resurfaced by this question.

 _‘What is my true wish?’_ Dipper thought. He hadn't really thought about it. He was just going to want his family to be happy or something like that. But this voice asked for HIS wish, The true one.

_‘What is my true wish?’_

Revenge for those years of bullying?

Power?

Money?

Luck?

Happiness?

No that's not it. He’d have to look deeper into himself.

_‘What is my true wish?’_

The gods started to worry. The human had started shaking out of the blue. At first, the shaking wasn't that bad but now? It's a little too much. They look toward Will which that one has a sad, pained expression. He simply glances at them before he looks away. What's that supposed to mean?

“Is everything alright?” The yellow triangle finally asked.

“Yes? It's just that human isn't conscious of what his wish is, I think? And it seems that he doesn't let his feelings express themselves really often…” Will tried to explain what's happened in the human’s heart. At that the other gods' sigh. Looks like it's gonna take more time than they think.

 _‘What is my true wish?’_ He's truly lost in his emotions. He had hidden his feelings for a long moment, it had taken some time to actually hide, lock them in the deepest part of him and yet… Yet, all it takes was just a voice asking this in order to break them free. But by doing so, Dipper was a mess.

 _‘What is my true wish?’_ Something comes up to his mind but that wasn't the answer. Why does everything become difficult?

 _‘What is my true wish?’_ He needed to find the answer. He needed to answer the gods. ‘What is my wish? What is my wish? What is my wish?’ He repeated it like some sort of mantra.

“Dear gods, gods that create everything in the universe, please heard my demand…” Dipper started to talk but he hasn't a clue as to what he wants. He was still looking for the answer and he dug more until he finally found it. But how does he express it?

Maybe…

He stops shaking.

“...please…”

Yeah...maybe it can work this way. Maybe if he said it this way then he could really have what he wants …

“...please, marry me.”

“Fine! We will make sure that your wish will be- wait. What?” the yellow triangle begins to agree before he preceded what the boy says.

**“Marry me.”**


	2. The Wish of the Sacrifice / part 2

Will was waiting for his brothers to go. Today they gonna see the 420th sacrifice and grant their wish. Will personally hates it. He hates that they have to kill an innocent for the spell to continue to function. He doesn't know if they’re lucky that they have to do it every one thousand years…

Will invoke the file for the 27th time today.

Mason Pines. Human. 12 years old. Has a twin sister named Mabel Pines. Has good grades. Coffee eyes and chocolate hair. He did have beautiful eyes but the look he has in them makes Will think they’re the eyes of a dead man. The look when you accept your death for a long time now.

Personally, Will thinks he's cute despite him being a human.

Will sighs.

Although Will is kinda curious about what his wish is, humans can be so selfish…but he was the one who wanted the whole “Grant Wish” thing. Bill will absolutely not be doing this if Will didn't threaten him back then.  
“Still anticipating this meeting?”

Will jumps out of his seat and looks at Tad. Tad has the gift to be like air and it has always scared the crap out of them, although it wasn't his intention.

After some breathing, Will answered: “A-a little...yes.” Will then noticed how Tad is dressed. “Are you going to go like that?”

“Heh? Do I look bad?”

“Well, no. But can you wear something more...traditional?” It's just that for Will, black and white suits weren’t appropriate for a time like this…

“You see, I don't want to destabilize the kid with our old clothes. In addition, this kind of suit is very common these days.” Explained Tad.

“...did you mean that our magnificent and original clothes are outdated?” Said Will, shocked.

“Well, yes, I suppose.” Tad said nonchalantly and looked at Will. “Hey! Is everything alright?” Will had started to hyperventilate.

“N-no! How I can be alright when I'm wearing this! What will the sacrifice think of me?! A god who can’t keep track of time?”

“Will! Calm down! Is what the kid thinks really that important?”

“Well...yes?”

“Wrong! What people think of you isn't important Will. As long as you feel comfortable in your sneakers so it's okay. The whole world can go see elsewhere! Okay?” Tad said with his reassuring voice while petting behind Wills triangle head.

Will slowly relaxed. It's true that he feels comfortable in those clothes. That's the most important factor because he has to ask the sacrifice his wish. His spell only works that way. He has to feel comfortable.

  
“Oh? What you two are doing? What's the occasion?” Asked Bill, the twin brother of Will, who was horrified to discover that his brother isn't even out of his pajamas.

“Today is “The Wish’s Ceremony” Bill.” Answered Tad instead of Will as he lost his voice from the shock.

“What? Already?” Bill grimaced. To him, all of this it's a waste of time. Who cares for a future corpse? After all… all the other no-gods will die at some point. Those…” sacrifices” should be grateful that they'll help the other species to live a little longer but nooooo! Will manages to put in place to grant their foolish wish!

“Bill. Go get dressed. Unless you intend to lose to Kryptos?” Tad orders playfully. Bill tends to bother Kryptos with this. Kryptos can be a fashionista at times.

“Pfft...as if! Let's finish this quickly.” Was all he said before he disappeared into his room.

The other two stay in the living room, discussing what the wish would be and even betting on it until they heard heavy footsteps and soon a new figure appeared.

“We can go now. I'm ready.” Said Kryptos, looking fabulous, like always. He, then, noticed that Bill isn't here. “Well then! He allows himself to be later than me?” Even to him, it was a first. He lays back at the counter and discussed with the other two while waiting for their last brother.

Ten minutes later, Bill comes in, dressed. Kryptos didn't miss a beat to tease him for being the last one to come. After all, Bill did it too when it comes to him. The only answer he gives is; “Whatever. Let's get that stupid wish thing done.”

The other ones sighed but followed him. They teleported into the throne room and waited for the sacrifice to knock at the door. Fortunately, they didn't wait too long before the boy came.

The staff did a really good job. He looks absolutely exquisite! But something about him feels wrong. His eyes looked like they lost interest in everything and seemed dead.

The procedure goes as usual until Will asked for his wish. Will can feel how the human was wrecking with his feelings but he had to let his magic work if they want to grant it. He started to worry too when the boy’s shaking became uncontrollable but he didn't stop.

Eventually, the shaking stopped while the boy began to say his demand. The gods listened closely except Bill who simply wanted to go home already.

“...please, marry me.”

“Fine! We will make sure that your wish will be- wait. What?” Bill begins to agree before he proceeded to make out what the boy said.

 **“Marry me.”** The boy repeated, looking at them exceptionally.

The gods pass a look at each other and silently agree.

“Can you go out for a while? we must discuss …” asked Tad since he was the first one to recover from the shock. The boy nods and goes back to the garden, waiting patiently near the door.

The gods stayed in heavy and awkward silence as they let the situation sink in. Kryptos opened his mouth like he gonna say something but closes it without a word.

After several long minutes, Tad says “Well...sure that's an interesting and surprising wish.” That exclamation seems to unlock the others gods voices.

“What the hell was going on in the kid's head?!?!” Finally let out Kryptos. He's not angry, just stunned. The triangle twins agree with him. None of them had seen this coming.

That wish is truly unordinary. They have once had someone wishing for all the love, but marrying them? They never thought that would happen!

“But...can we really be married to a mortal?” Will said his thoughts out.

Bill was about to say that Will is stupid to even think about it but Tad beats him “Well...I don't see why we can't.”

The other three gods look at him as if a second eye pops out of his face. “You can't be serious.” Said Bill.

“Why? Living with the human can be fun!” Responds Tad as if he said the best joke while being totally serious about his statement.

“BECAUSE YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH IT?!” Exclaimed Bill.

“ _It?_ ” Repeated Tad, all of his playfulness disappeared and the colors of his face were replaced with a menacing gray while the white and black of his eye reversed, his voice low with a deadly and silent threat but still with his strange politeness. If there's one thing that Tad despise is the disrespect of the living and the dead. Bill swallows down his sudden fright while the room starts to tremble with Tad’s wrathful power.

“Because you want to live with a future corpse?” Corrected Bill while not taking his eye off of Tad. The other sighs but doesn't complain. Although he didn't like the term Bill used, it was still better than “it” while his usual colors come back.

“Well, I don't think that he only wishes for a marriage party and then not live with us.” Reasons Tad.

“I must agree with Tad on this. His wish meant more than just a marriage p-party.” Joined in Will.

“Then why he didn't say something like ‘I wish to live with your guys’ instead?” Kryptos butt in.

“Probably because he wants more than that? It's probably the reason he had such a hard time to figure out what he wants since it isn't a specific but a global thing.” Tried Will but it's a mystery to him as well.

“COME ON GUYS! You can't seriously be considering this?!” Bill started to get despaired. How did all of them want to work with this?! Bill didn't want to live with a twelve year old snotty!

“Then what's do you propose? Because we're here to grant his wish even though we don't like it.” Answered Tad.

“Can we redo it?”

This time it was all the other gods who looked at Bill like he's the dumb one.

“What do you mean…?” Will was truly offended. The problem doesn't come from his spell!

“We can retry the wish-thing to see if it's still the same wish.” Explained Bill but the others clearly see that he just wanted to escape this fate even though it's just for a year.

“And what will you do if it's still the same wish?” Asked Kryptos. He understands that Bill doesn't want to be married to a mortal kid, this idea doesn't enchant him either but what's a year of living with a mortal for years to live in peace, safe from the Mad god? Nothing. So he's up to do it.

“We can vote.” Bill answered.

“V-ote…” Kryptos repeated slowly looking at Bill with a questioning look, then glancing at Will. Will didn’t seem to know what to think about the whole situation, but if it helps to calm down the Sacrifice’s death than he'll do it. And Tad…

Tad is totally on the boat for some reason that exceeds Kryptos.

“You know what? Fine, let's do this. So we can finish this.” he gives in because he's already tired of this. And so they call back Dipper.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Dipper did when he was out was facepalmed his suddenly red face with both hands. What’s happened to him?! “Please marry me?” Seriously? Why did he say it that way?! Well, at the moment, that was the best way to get what he wanted but with some regret, Dipper feels embarrassed about it now.

He just asked the four gods, the ones who created the universe and all life and sealed the mad god, to marry him in the name of the four gods dammit!!!

Wait. On the other hand, that can be sweet. I mean, he will live with them, he will come to understand how the universe works, to gain knowledge and riches!

Now that looks like a bright future! Grunkle Stan would be proud of him! Plus, he doesn’t cost him anything since it his wish!

But…

Will he be alright to live with them? Dipper frowns at that thought. Dipper has already some difficulty speaking with some members of his family or friends but gods? Especially the four? How can he live with strangers?

He feels conflicted. On one hand, he regrets to form his wish that way but on the other, he knows that there no other way for his wish to be truly granted…

It’s gonna be lots of works for the four gods and for him. Yup! Not only is his wish gonna demand the help of the gods but Dipper himself will have to work too for it to be a successful grant.

Seriously...why he didn’t choose a more simple wish?   
Well, probably because of the strange voice of the blue triangle head.

He sighed again. How many times had he sighed today? Way too many.

Dipper was tranquil with his thoughts when the door he used to lay back started to tremble as if containing a terrible and terrifying power. Dipper takes a few steps back despite him.

“What are they doing in there?” Thought Dipper. He waited for the door to stop shaking and then he glued his ears to it, trying to catch any information from inside.

But it’s futile. He can’t hear anything which makes him wonder if the gods have some control about how audible this room can be.

Then he noticed that he finally had the time to look at the door. It’s a double farm door. The left side seems to tell how Axolotl, the first god, had created the other four gods and then the universe and the multiverse. But the right side it’s the story of how he became mad and how the four gods had to imprison him. It also said that the four had to make a sacrifice.  
Well...that’s what Dipper think it says… as before, this door is tall and the engraving is old, it’s hard to look and understand what those drawings are supposed to be.

Dipper was once again pulled out of his thoughts by the same voice who asked him to come in. He can go back in and finally know what the gods have decided.

Since he didn’t know how to behave towards them a second time, he did the same thing the first time he encountered them: he walked in with his head low and bow down again. Besides, it’s not like he’s doing it because he respects them or anything.

But he has a bad feeling about it and he doesn’t know why.

“You can raise your head now.” Bill says. He’s a lot more nervous now since he already knows what his wish is but still hopes that it can change. But Bill gonna play this all again but with a small detail in play; All the four gods can hear the Sacrifice thoughts.

“Let's us hear your wish. Will, if you’d please.” The second Bill finished saying this phrase, the human thoughts exploded.

 _‘Okay, what’s happening? What’s that impression of déjà vu? Wait. No. No. No. They can’t serious about doing this again. Are they going to redo the whole process to make my wish?! Arg! Why?! As if it was easy for me when I asked them to marry me !... well then fine! I’ll roll with it.’_ His thoughts came fast and went quickly but it was loud and clear in the god’s ears. The human is clearly not happy about the repeat and the anger is present in his thoughts but not in his being. The boy is still on his knees, his face is up but nothing in his body language shows any sort of emotions.

The boy is really good at hiding his feelings, huh?

 _“What's your deepest, your only and true wish Mason Pines?”_ Repeats Will, releasing his magic a second time on the human.

But not even a second later, the boy repeats **“Marry me.”** The only result of this has reinforced his wish and his tone is more a command then a requesting one. Tad has to place a hand on his mouth to stop his snickers.

The rest of Bill’s hope is now out of the window. But there’s still a chance.

“Welp looks like we have to vote.” Bill says and shrugs it off but the nervousness is still there.

Dipper raises his hand for permission to speak.

“What do you want?” Bill asked aggressively.

“Just to know what going on. Why are you going to vote?” Responded Dipper calmly but he almost insulted him in his head. Tad has to control himself really hard now: this kid is too much for him, he'll burst into laughter at any moment. Tad already likes him a lot.

“Because your wish is so selfish.” Answered Bill.

“Bill!” Reprimanded Will

“What? It’s true! I can’t accept that wish!”

“If it only counted on you, you won’t accept any wishes anyway, Bill.” Riposte Tad.

“JUST VOTE ALREADY!” Cut in Kryptos with his deep imperial voice which Dipper flinched (he was already tall and with this voice, it’s only upsetting Dipper more). The trio stopped bickering right after.

Bill clears his throat: “So...who votes for granting this wish?”

Tad instantly lifts his hand and Will followed him with some hesitation or was shyness? Kryptos doesn’t raise his hand because he wants to see where all this pointless work goes. Although he didn’t have to wait too long. Soon enough a loud beep-sound resonates in the room and four bars with one of god's face on each bar appeared.

“What…?” Why did those things appear? Kryptos and Bill hadn’t voted yet but the Wish will be granted?! What’s the heck is happening?! Bill doesn’t understand how the vote has been decided yet. “How comes the vote is closed?! I didn’t say anything about it!”

“Well, actually you did.” Dipper says wisely but soon see his mistake:

“What?! No, I don’t!”

‘This guy is freaking idiot.’ Though Dipper and of course the gods heard it too which makes Tad snicker while Bill made an offended face. “The first time I express my wish you said fine.” Pointed out Dipper.

“Hmpf! That one doesn’t count!” Riposte Bill.

“Well, it does.” Argue back Dipper.

“No it doesn’t!” Growled Bill as if growling will change the fact.

That’s it. Dipper can’t take this anymore. “Can’t you see that it does? And you’re supposed to be a god? You’re more a crybaby idiot to me.”

Tad has to sit down because his stomach hurts like hell by dint of refraining from laughing. Ohohohooh~ the face that Bill makes… hilarious! Truly he already started to love this kid! The human does have a lot of guts to insult a god like that. Tad can see that Kryptos starts to lose patience by massaging the corner of his eye as if a headache blooms behind it. Cond to Will, he watched all the dialogue like some match of ping-pong with a good amount of apprehension while slowly sitting down on his own throne, something telling him that will take more time than it should.

Bill’s face lit an angry red, his voice goes down with a more menacing tone:   
“Did you have a death wish or what?!”   
What that meat sack says is simply blasphemy!

“Yes, I do you dick head! why would I be here if I didn’t ?!” Dipper started to raise his voice contrary to Bill. Bill gasped at the insult: first he was referred to as a crybaby although this title is more suited for his brother. Second, he was treated as an idiot, which is so wrong because he’s the god of all knowledge and he’s definitely not an idiot (that’s his opinion). And finally, he’s a dick head? And this, this, this! THIS DAMN WALKING CORPSE SAYING THAT BILL CAN’T SEE WHAT HAPPENS?! Bill’s head is definitely a triangle, not a dick for crying out loud!

Kryptos sat heavily on his throne too, given up totally at trying to end this rapidly… although the apparition of the bars spiked his interest: it’s been a while since he’s seen those. Those bars are “The gage of the end” or “The Granting gauge”. In other terms, they represent on where exactly the Wish is/will complete or the marge that they have to complete it.

Oh yeah...this Wish truly an odd one. Kryptos looks again at Bill and the Sacrifice and they still throw insults at each other. Kryptos lets out a desperate sigh: if this kid has to live with them, he can already say bye-bye to his lovely routine…


	3. Moving out

Dipper zipped his single big suitcase and put on his bagback. That's all he needs at the moment. Everything that is sheets or furniture he doesn’t need to worry because all of it will be provided by his new house. From now on, he will live with the four gods; for one year only, of course.

He checked that he had all that he needs one last time; Socks? Here, Underpants? Ok, Pants, t-shirts, pullovers, jackets, jeans, and hats? He got this.

And Dr. Cheshire cat?

He looks back at his old and labs coated plushie. He didn’t need it any more right? Right; He’s a grown up. He doesn’t need a plushie to sleep. Plus, what will think the gods of him because of it? Well, he already knows that one of them will mock him, he thought bitterly of that one-eyed yellow triangle...Yeah; he will not bring it along.

With a clear mind, he exits his room with determined steps.

But he stopped right before the doorframe. He looks back hesitant at his precious plushie; His dear and old friend that was here all the time. It was in the family since great-grandma young ages, fidelity.

“...screw the gods.” Finally Dipper says and it’s with his cuddly toy under his arm that he exits his room without a second glance. He walks down the stairs, ignoring the picture of him and his family when he was younger hanging on the wall and goes straight into the hall. His parents were working so he’s not worried about bumping into them. Although they won’t miss him in the least, he thought emotionlessly.

A living statue and a ghost, both wearing a suit, were waiting for him and they were surprised that he’d already finished packing everything. They ask him if he had all he needed because he can’t only have that, right? That seems so little… but no, he has all he needs once again. They shrug and started to exit the Pines house. Well, supposedly. A little girl who looks like Dipper entered from school.

She wasn’t surprised to see the ghost since supernatural people don’t hide for a long time now but the living statue does choke her. She’s never seen it! Why are those people in her house? She hopes they’re not thieves… then she spotted her brother. Why does he have a suitcase? Where is he going? Wait. Are those people here to take Dipper?! Are they kidnappers?! But they can’t do it! He’s the Sacrifice! And-

“Why are you with Cheshire Cat? Where are you going?” She asked Dipper. He doesn’t bring his plushie everywhere. When he does it’s only when he will be gone from the house for a long period of time.

“...” Dipper can’t answer. He wasn’t prepared for this. He was really hoping that they wouldn’t bump into any family members. Things only get more complicated for nothing and he lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Please tell me what’s going on…”

Instead of answering his sister, he looks at the servants, “Let’s go. We can’t make the four gods wait” and starts to pass Mabel without looking at her.  
That’s obviously an excuse: Dipper doesn’t care in the slightest that the gods have to wait. He just wanted to flee this situation.  
And so, he passes next to her, ignoring her completely. The servants bow their head as a goodbye to the little girl and quickly followed the Sacrifice because that was really a tense moment.

Too shocked to react at her brother’s actions, she stayed in the entrance for at least a minute, then clenched her teeth and tightened her hand into a fist, pushing the nails into the skin and ran to her brother, catching him by the sleeve and saying:  
“YOU CAN’T! YOU CAN’T GO!” Then in a more gentle voice, she asked: “Please… don’t leave me alone…” She was ready to burst into tears at any moment.

The ghost doesn’t like how she forcefully grabs the Sacrifice and was about to shove her away from him, a few meters with his poltergeist power but doesn’t. He senses an important dose of negative energy and its source is the Sacrifice himself. He slowly turns toward her, his voice monotonous yet sharp.

“Are you really doing it ** _now_**? It’s too late for you to act like you care about me. Now, if you excuse me, I have my last will to accomplish.” And it’s with those harsh words that he shook his arm away from her grasp, violently, and continued to walk the rest of the way to the car. The servants climb in the car too, leaving the girl alone.

Mabel looks but doesn’t see as the car drives away, as if she turned into stone, tears flowing down her cheeks without her noticing it, as the paroles of her brother resonate in her head. When she turns her head up, wanting to say that’s he’s wrong, she really does care about him a lot, the car was nowhere to be found.

Having no longer any strength in her legs, she collapses on the sidewalk, crying out to no one in particular.

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

When the car turned in the corner of the street, Dipper lets out a sigh and tries to relax his body but without success. He didn’t see when his sister fell and started to cry, he didn’t turn his head back a single time. Not because he doesn’t want to but because it’s too late for this sort of moment.

It’s because it isn’t worth it for him to see this.

It’s too late.

It’s way too late.

When he glanced at the window, he can see that his eyes are red in the reflection and he rubs them in frustration. And he becomes even more frustrated because he’s tired. Since the Wish’s Ceremony, his emotions are free to torment him again. And he’s kinda pissed by this. Dealing with his feelings again wasn’t a party of joy.

Once he’s calmed down enough, he looks around him. The car, outside, looks like a small familial car in black and white with the four symbols of the gods painted on the hood. But the inside is totally different! The inside is worthy of a limousine, the most luxurious and comfortable in the world! The leather seats are soft and warm. There’s a mini-fridge toward the window tinted in black that separated the car in two; the conductor and the passengers. You can almost live in this car! But Dipper looks back at the scenery outside. He doesn’t want to miss the way that lay to the four god’s mansion.

The servants still got an eye on him. There’s a question that burns their lips; what was his Wish?

When a Sacrifice made a Wish, this Wish is kept secret between the Sacrifice and the Four gods. That’s why they are curious about this. They wonder what’s kind of wish will make the four gods accept to live with the Sacrifice. They focus back at the kid.

...he isn’t handsome or good looking. He seems like any other kid that’ll go into the hell of teenagers; besides his lifeless aura, of course.

Dipper, who was watching the outside, noticed that the decor changed. The trees are different; the trunks are grey and the leaves of the trees and the grass are in the same color as the sky. The clouds are contrasting the sky, pure blue, and have defined forms.

“Um… excuse me, where are we..?” Dipper asked the servant next to him.

“In the Four god’s realm” Answered the ghost, who was a little surprised by the kid’s tone; contrary back to his house, his tone is now quieter or more like timid; A little worried too.

Dipper pans his eyes all round then frowns, not at the ghost but at himself. Of course, the gods live in a different dimension than him. How naive he was.

“Do you want to take a good look around before we arrive?” The ghost asks, after some thinking, and points at the window on the rooftop. Dipper considers a second and nods excitably. That will be the first time that Dipper does this with the car still driving.

The window opened and Dipper stuck out his head. He’s met directly with a wall of wind because of the speed but he resumes his equilibrium quickly and looks.

Vegetation that he doesn’t know the name or the existence, animals with a shaggy appearance and in the distance, at the top of seemed to be a mountain that was cut in two by a cascade of a bright turquoise, stands a castle-like mansion in the middle of the water.

It was the house of the four gods.

Seeing the mansion makes Dipper realize how unrealistic his situation is; all of this because of a wish.

He takes a big breath to calm his nerves and tightened his hold on his plushie. Here we go with his live-in-a-house-full-of-unknown-people! Yay!

…

Welp! That didn’t help to get his mood up but, heh, he tried.

Thus remains the course of his fates as the car climbs the mountain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The house isn’t what Dipper imagined. Well then, not at all!

He thought that’s the house will be all gold with jewelry like rooftops and windows made of crystals or something like that. He imagined that the mansion of the Four gods will exclaim luxury and richest like:  
“Yo! I’m the house that lets the extraordinary gods live in and for that, I’m fabulous b*chtes!”

But no, the house is somewhat...humble.

The walls are made of simple white stone block and yet pure and radiant. The black material that serves as the rooftop is comparable to wood but this material manages to reflect the light which gives a small rainbow effect. The whole is half covered by this weird vegetation that mirrors the sky.  
The aura that emerges from it is humble, warm and welcoming, like his home in the past before he learned that he was the Sacrifice.

The only thing that made this mansion a little extravagant is that it was built in the middle of the water. Or more likely is the water that is coming out of it like it was the source of the cascade.

Yet that wasn’t what surprised Dipper.

What’s surprised Dipper was that when he stepped out the car, there was one of the Four gods, Tad Strange, waiting to welcome him. Which seems to upset the servant-ghost very much.

“Sir, What are you doing?! What’s about your schedule?!”

“Calm down. What kind of host will I be if I don’t welcome our guest?” Said Tad with a benevolent smile. That answer seems to calm down the servants then the god turns toward Dipper.

“I hope your ride was a comfortable one Mason.”

The boy mentally cringes at his name and nods at the god. Is not like he doesn’t want to speak to him but it’s because he knows that his voice will betray him the second he speaks. Damn his conscience for making him notice how awkward he is with strangers. Thankfully the god doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind his reluctance to speak.

“Come in. You can leave your luggage to the servants while I give you a tour of the house, what do you say?” Tad invited Dipper in. Dipper leaves his luggage but keeps his cat plushie. Tad doesn’t say anything about it. If the Sacrifice needs it for some reason then it’s preferable for him to keep it.

So far, the god has been kind and polite toward him but there’s something that troubled him. Maybe how the god speaks or being or the aura or something. Although despite being a god, Dipper can see that Tad is trying his best to put him at ease but there’s a thing that prevents it.

And thus Dipper sees the house but didn’t remember any rooms. There’s, too, many, Rooms in this mansion! Seriously! Why do they have so many?! The only piece he memorized is the living room (in which he meets two of Bill’s minions, Pyronica and 8-ball? but not Bill thankfully) and the fact that doors here don’t have handles. Like at all. Tad has to only push for opening them but when Dipper tries out he can’t open any. Tad said it’s because he’s a newcomer and for that, he can’t go anywhere he likes in the mansion. For the moment. When Dipper becomes more familiar with his environment the mansion will let him explore a little more.

““You speak of it as if the house is a person.” Remarked Dipper.

“That’s because the house is alive.” Tad chuckle at Dipper’s face. “If I were you, I would clean my room often…” he said it as a joke.

“No promise…” but it seems Dipper didn’t see it.

“So do you have any questions?” Asked Tad as they approach the room that will be Dipper’s bedroom.

“Why are the rooms so spacious?” Dipper did notice that the rooms seem to be unnecessarily big and tall.

“Oh, that! It’s just so we all can live together.” At the face of Dipper, he adds “You’ll understand later. You can open your room.” And he waits for the reaction of the boy.

Dipper discovered a void. Like seriously; his bedroom is a blank space without limits. He looks back at Tad with a perplexed expression.

“It’s up to you to create your room.” Explained the god.

“How?”

“I told you; it’s up to you.”

 _‘Yeah ok, thanks but just how?!?’_ Thought Dipper and looked back at the white void before him. Does it have a ground? It’s difficult to tell… Dipper tries to touch it but there none. Ok, then no ground.

Tad is casually lent at the wall next to the door with the luggage, watching the boy try and it seems he had an idea.

“Do you have pens and paper?” Asked Dipper. Tad raised his single eyebrow and summoned pens and paper and gives them to him. He starts to draw on the ground. Once finished, he held the drawing in front of the “room”. He closed his eyes and imagined the room like it was on the drawing. When he opens them again, the void had some lines.

The void became Dipper’s drawing.

Which sucks because his drawing sucks.

Although Dipper didn’t mind at all because he’s now amazed by it. He just thought of his drawing for the void to be exactly the same. Curiosity pulls him forward and he enters the void. Instead of falling endlessly, the ground materialized under his feet. He looks around and noticed that both sides are still blank. He started to understand how it worked and frankly? He’s excited.

He closed his eyes once again and let his imagination take shape. He senses something is changing in the air and he waits for it to stop before opening his eyes.

This time the void looks more like a real bedroom but there’s still a small problem; there are no colors.

Tad watched the boy curiously. It’s been a long time since he’s seen someone grasp easily how the magic of the house works. Tad smiles as he keeps watching the kid try to figure out how to put colors. But even that didn’t take long.  
The Sacrifice approached a piece of furniture, a dresser to be exact, and touched it. Under his touch, a warm brown was born and elegantly radiated on the whole furniture. Looking at his hands, amazed, a smile spreads over his face.  
Touching everything he can, the room becomes a canvas full of beautiful colors, all different from one other. Some furniture had more than 2 colors. Soon enough the bedroom is more like a work of art than a bedroom.  
The Sacrifice stood in the middle of the room, rotated on himself to look at his work before jumping three times. As the laps one last time, the colors change once again for the tones of blue, green, brown, white and some yellow. Looking around, he lets out a satisfying sigh, an amusing smile still playing on his face.

Well, until he turned towards the god. His eyes lost all of his light and the smile vanished too, replaced by his habitual and unimpressed tight line lips. Tad instantly misses his smile.

“Are you done?” Asked Tad, to which the boy nodded and exited his room.

“Ah, Tad you’re here.” Said a suddenly deep voice as a bid shadow plunges Dipper in his darkness.

“Kryptos! WATCH OUT!” Tad cried out, putting both hands in front to stop the taller god and protect the kid.

Kryptos, being pretty confused by the sudden outburst of his partner, looks down to be only surprised as much as Dipper. If not intimidated.

“Ho hi… you’re already here?” How comes the Sacrifice is already here???

“Yes-” Dipper quickly clears his throat (dammit! He knows that his voice will betray him!) and he points out: “Yes. And you’re much taller than this morning.”  
Seriously! At the Ceremony, Dipper was, maybe, to his hip but now he arrives below the god’s knee.

“Oh well… that’s my normal height. Earth is a little too small for me so I have to adapt.” Explained Kryptos.

“I start to understand the “so we all can live together”.” Mumbled Dipper under his breath, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Tad, who smiles before he looks back at his room and quickly rearranged the door so Kryptos can come in too without any troubles.

“Well, I hope it doesn’t bother you if I take Tad for a little while?” Ask Kryptos.

“No, not at all. I will profit from this for putting and cleaning my stuff in.” Said Dipper as he took his luggage in the bedroom.

“The supper will be for 8pm if you want to join me.” Invited Tad and the boy nodded.

Once the door is closed and Dipper is alone, he sighs a tired sigh. Having the ceremony and moving out was maybe a little too much for a single day… instead of tiding up, he goes for the bed and all the fatigue comes crashing down, helping to close his eyes and before he noticed anything he falls asleep while hugging Dr. Cheshire Cat.

 

* * *

  
\- In Kryptos rooms -

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Asked Kryptos while Tad slowly kisses on the nape of his neck, slowly unbutton his shirt.

“About what?” Asked back Tad rather confused and finished to unbutton the shirt of the much taller god, revealing a corset.

“About the Sacrifice living with us…, I’m not reassured...” Confide Kryptos while Tad pushed down the shirt below his obsidian shoulders, down of his muscular arms.

“What are you afraid? That’s he’ll discover your little tummy?” Said, Tad, while giving small pats on the corset which Kryptos rush to chase away.

“One part, yes but there are the other problems.” Reveals Kryptos. Tad rolled his eye and started to unlace the corset, freeing Kryptos’ big belly. The latter let out a happy sigh, breathing much better now.

“Like what?” Pried Tad, installing himself atop of his belly, doing little kisses here and here, where Kryptos is more sensitive.

““T-those lower gods who want to take our place for example… they can blackmail us if they got their hands on the S-Sacrifice.” Panted out Kryptos, getting worked up by the little administration of Tad who was running his hands on the much larger god now.

“Oh? Really?” Teases the smaller god. He pressed the shoulder, wanted to push down Kryptos fully on the bed but can’t since he didn’t have the strength to do so. But his attempt didn’t go unnoticed to Kryptos who lay down, letting Tad be total atop of him. “Are you afraid that they would be that stupid to take something this important?” Adds Tad.

“Ye-es. Everyone knows how important the Sacrifice is. T-that’s why I-I think they will look for a way to get h-him…” said Kryptos between gasps. He’s really aroused now, especially with Tad’s foot who was rubbing the lump in his - now - way too tight pants. He almost whines when the foot stopped his actions.

“You dragging…” mentions Tad as his still fully dressed body, interrupting a moment their conversation, looking down at Kryptos with an eye full of lust too. The overweight god started to undo Tad tie and buttons delicately with his big and muscular hands while Tad is still pestering kisses all over his body. Soon enough, Tad is also shirtless. Tad was still teasing; light touches and kisses, when Kryptos decided to give back the same. He grabbed the smaller god, sitting him up and hold him firmly as he numb Tad’s rod with his thumb while the other is nipping at Tad’s lips, waiting to be sucked by the small god.  
“You sure are eager, aren’t cha?” Teased Tad, licking Kryptos inch.

“Looks who are saying it.” Huff Kryptos, finally got his thumb into the god’s mouth who was sucking teasingly, rubbing his tight at the other hand, wanting more.  
“Are you sure that you want to keep going? If we gonna have sex that’ll take all night…” Asked Kryptos as he remembers Tad’s invitation with the Sacrifice.

“It’s alright… the kid was bones tired, he won’t wake up until morning.” Answered Tad, kissing at the corner of Kryptos mouth. But that’s the limit of his kisses. Tad won’t kiss him on lips or lets Kryptos kiss him at all.  
It’s something that makes Kryptos sad but he can’t blame Tad for it. Although Tad never says why Kryptos has a little idea.  
Shaking his head out of this whirlwind of negative thoughts, he focused back at the light touches and affectionate kisses and let himself go wild with Tad for that night.


	4. -··  ·-·  ·  ·-  --  ···      ·--·  ·  ·  -·-

_D erb, guhvvhg lq d vlpsoh zklwh Juhfld fodplgh, folpev wkh vwhsv zklfk ohdg wr klv hqg. Wkhvh sodfhv vhhp wr kdyh nqrzq idexorxv dqg kdssb gdbv exw zhuh gluwb eb d iljkw ri dq xqplvwdndeoh yhudflwb._   
_Wkh erb zdv vdg wr xqghuvwdqg wkh vwrub wkdw kdsshqhg plooldugv bhduv djr lq wklv whpsoh. Ri zkdw wuxob olhg xs wkhuh._

_Bhw wkh fklog zdv vplolqj._

_Klv olih zloo hqg khuh dqg bhw kh ihhov dw shdfh. Lw’v grq’w erwkhu klp wr glh._

_Ehfdxvh kh kdv d uhdvrq wr glh qrz._

_Klv ghdwk zloo surwhfw klv oryhg rqh._

_Klv srru jrgv._

_Klv srru, srru, srru oryhuv._

_Wkhlu wdvnv duh wrr hqruprxv iru wkhp wr ehdu. Wkh erb nqhz wklv doo wrr zhoo. Kh kdv guhdphg wkhlu idwhv. Kh kdv vhhq d ylvlrq ri wkhlu grrp dqg ghdwk._

_Exw lw’v douljkw. Wkh erb kdv wdnhq klv suhfdxwlrqv iru wklv ghvwlqb._

_Li wkh hyhqw zloo uhdoob wxuq wr zkdw kh kdv guhdphg kh zloo frph edfn._

_Glsshu zloo iljkw wrr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -·-· ··- ·-· ·· --- ··· ·· - -·--     -·-· ·- -·     -··· ·     -·· ·- -· --· · ·-· --- ··- ··· ...


	5. Bad day? Explode a statue!

Dipper wakes up to an unknown room by a rumbling sound. He looks around and finds this room strangely adapted for his taste… even more when he realized that it’s exactly how he imagined the bedroom of his dreams. With some difficulty, he gets out of this soft and comfortable bed that seems to claim over him, sleepiness does not leave him alone.

Dipper took the direction of the door, mind still dizzy.

But once again, he was meet by the unknown environment.

Yet that doesn’t seem to wake him up or worried him. All he does is walking around like a drunk man, doing odd zigzags. Maybe it’s his state but it seems that the ground is moving, the decor too.  
He faces once again a door and pushes it, opening slightly. He keeps moving forward until he hit some sort of pillar.

But that doesn’t wake him up. On the contrary, he used it as he rests his head on it, slipping into dreams. Well normally.

The “pillar” moves forward, destabilizing Dipper who sort of his coma stage but still drowsy, his eyes not even half open.

“U-uh… are you alright?” Ask the blue pillar, his single eye followed the kid swaying but somehow still standing in place.

“...sleepy…” respond Dipper

The pillar frown. “If you’re sleepy, why did you get up?” The voice sounds familiar yet Dipper remembers that it’s new like he heard it somewhere recently.

“...why…? I wonder why?” Said Dipper, trying to work his sleepy brain. A loud rumble cries out from his stomach, reminds him of the reason why he wakes up in the first place. “I think...that the reason…”

“Oh...you were on your way to the dining room then.”

“Yeah, just a question…” mumble Dipper and the pillar hummed, encouraging Dipper to continue “where is it..?”

Once again he frowns “But- didn’t Tad show you around?”

The boy frowned in turn “...who’s Tad?”

Will looks at the boy, astonished (because, yes, the blue pillar was in fact, Will). He’s even worse than Kryptos who’s the less morning person Will knows until now. Plus, it seems that the Sacrifice doesn’t remember what’s happened yesterday. The god mingles with his gloves, not knowing what to say.  
“Well...y-you know, Tad Strange, one of the Four gods?” Tries Will.

The boy glares at Will while trying to function his brain. After five long seconds, a bulb light lights up. “You mean Weird guy.”

“Weird guy? Where’s that come from?” Ask Will, unbeliever.

“I guess from the same place as Blueberry Dorito, Dickhead and Giant Star…” answer Dipper without noticing that he was talking with the blueberry dorito.

Wow...the kid already nicknamed them. Will has no difficulty to identify the other two and is happy that his brother wasn’t here. Bill would have made a scene from this.  
Still trying to figuring out what to do, Will looks around, wanting to let a servant took his place and take care of the Sacrifice but strangely, there’s no one in the room except them.  
Will looks back at the child who swings between sleep and awake. The kid is so helpless…

Resigned to his sort Will asked:  
“Do you want me to go with you?” And give a hand to Dipper.  
Dipper looks at it for a moment before grabbing it and nods, rubbing his eyes to chase the sleep.

The way to the dining room wasn’t that long; a corridor, down the stairs, another corridor and turn left. Will has just to take the kid in his arms at the stairs but by the end of the stairs, Dipper was already asleep…  
And thus Will has to carry him for the rest of the way.

When he entered the room, there’s already his twin brother, picking some foods there and here. Bill made a disgusted and betrayed face as he sees Will carry the kid to one of the seats.

“Well, well, well, well, well, the snotty isn’t here for even a whole day that you have to carry him? Looks at what’s kind of god you became brother!” Venomously mock Bill.

“Oh shut up.” Will replied, his tone as neutral as possible while he tries to wake up the kid once more. Dipper mumbled something incomprehensible but he still obstinately sleeping.

“Try a bucket of ice water, you may have better luck!” Scoffed Bill. Will only give him a glance than focus back at the kid. Mason woke up because he’s hungry so the better way to wake him is to provoke his hunger though Will. He looks at the breakfast table. There are fruits, fried egg, bacon grill, cereals and pastries that just got out of the oven. He does over the pastries, take a butter croissant and wave it under the sleeping boy's nose. Soon enough, the stomach cries out the fact that it’s empty and that its owner needs to make a full. Quickly, please. Dipper opens his eyes, that take a lot of efforts, to see the croissants Will give him. The boy mumbled something about breakfast in bed and Will frowned confusingly to that.

Seeing that the kid started to eat, touring his poor croissant by section, Will considered that his mission is done. When he was about to exit the room, Bill calls him:  
“Wait! Don’t leave me with ‘this’!” Bill glance at the Sacrifice by ‘this’. Will sighs a desperate one.

“Brother. You guys need to know each other more. Plus, I already take care of him. Your turn.” Reply Will before he slipped out of the room without leaving Bill a came back.

Bill grumble about Will being a coward and that he can't support his own decisions then peek at the human. The kid was munching the last piece of his croissant and was looking for another. Fluke of luck, the pastries is too away to his arms reach. Dipper gets up and tries to take a brownie but the plate seems to distance itself from him. He tries to take other sweets but those too were taken away.

Dipper sighs.

“What’s ya want Dickhead?” Spoke Dipper with sleepy disdain.

~•~•~•~•~•~

  
Tad makes his way to the dining hall, singing a happy tone with a blank book under his arm. Yesterday was quite a busy and especially interesting day. He giggled again when he remembered the swearing battle between the human and Bill. This Sacrifice isn’t like any other else that precedes him. Oh, he sure he’s not! Contrary to his predecessors, he has no fear of them.  
Usually, when they enter the throne room they are overwhelmed, having some difficulty to move forward against the gods' presences. Some even collapse.  
But this human? He walks in, kneels, ignoring completely the ambiance of the piece then proceed to insult one of them. And let’s leave his wish!

Truly, this kid is fantastical.

 _“I'm worried, Tad… We should keep an eye out for him. We can't let him fall into some bad hands.”_ the voice of Kryptos cut his thoughts. This morning too, he had to crush his day by speak of the Rebels and how they can get their dirty hands on the kid.  
Tad pinches the corner of his eye.  
Something he regrets his decisions concerning his giant and fat companion but can't really blame him for it…

After all… When Kryptos is worried, his doubts are real or come real.

He's probably the reason why the Four gods haven't got their asses kicked yet.

Urg whatever. Tad will do something about them when the time comes.

As he approached the dining room, he can hear the screaming swears and he's almost running to open the doors, worries weight down on his stomach. When he opens the door he wasn't prepared for the scenes:  
Foods are flying at one side to the other sides, widely missing their target as the responsible of this scene were hiding behind the chair, quickly moving to grab a full plate before throwing at the other person and change their hideouts by so, risking to take some damage and to get dirtier.

Tad would think of it as comical if there isn’t such a huge amount of wasted food. Well, now his mood is totally ruined.

Tucking the book under his arm, he clapped. The whole room was shaken by the shockwave of his clapping at one point that the fight stopped.

“Kids. That's enough,” he exclaimed as he smiles darkly at Bill and Mason which were trying to make themselves smaller at the killer aura of Tad.

“It's not my fault-” start to explain Bill but he was cut short as Tad replied with a dead serious face;  
“I said that's enough.”

Tad clears his throat and pulls on the bottom of his jacket before continuing:  
"Mason? Sorry for this morning a little shaken but I must give you something that I forgot to do.” He put a friendly smile once again, walk towards the boy and give him the blank book.

The book was completely white in the hands of the god but once Dipper takes it, the cover turns into a leather cover a night blue that could almost be said black with silver inscriptions embossed. The bookmark string is also silver with a blue pine-shaped fit at the end.

“The 365 last days of Mason Pines.” readout Dipper “Seriously?”

“Well, you see, one of the Sacrifice wished that all the next ones have to write their last year so the others can access to their “ancestors” memories some sort of thing… You can find them in our library.” Explain Tad.

“Great… there's homework to do here too.” said the boy, wrinkled his nose in disagreement of this extra work. Tad can only smile pityingly at the boy. After all, the god can't go against the Sacrifice’s wish, whether it’s old or new.

“It’s up to you of what's you want to fill it,” adds Tad in a helpful tone as he ruffles the kid hairs. “On that, I tell you good day to both of you. See you around!” chirped Tad joyously as he made his way out.  
Bill huffed, wipe his pj with his hands and retired from the scene to prepare for his day too, having no desire to get back to work, leaving the boy alone in the dining room without speaking to him one last time.

Dipper looks around, trying to figure out what to do of his free time now. He got a week to “enjoy” his wish some sort of way when it’s actually more like what’s he planning to do of his remaining days. He glances at the room once again.  
Damn… they sure make a mess of this place, thought Dipper in the after “war” silence. Suddenly conscious of the damage he made and the fact that he was left alone stressed him, he quickly takes the direction of the door, not knowing of how he can ever explain what happened here and simply ran away.

Once again, he thought his mind is going dizzy in the hallway as the scenery vaguely changed. When he pushed a random door, he recognizes the living room and he easily made his way to his room.

Once he was safe behind the door he lets out a sigh. After a brief moment, he decided to change his clothes at last since he has slept with them. Maybe a shower would do him good after all? Especially since he still smells like the perfume oils of the ceremony …  
But he was once again left to wonder of what's he going to do of his time, rolling on his bed.

Well, that's quite unexpected…

He was hoping something...else. Something more exciting he guesses. But not this!

He wasn't expecting something this boring...

He means he's actually in the same house of The Four Gods and all he been doing? Waiting time to pass.  
Erg. He better think of something if he doesn’t want to go grumpy until the “Gift” day comes. And by “Gift” he means the day is life will be taken.  
Maybe continuing school may be a good pass time?  
After reflection, Nah. He really doesn’t want to go back to this hell hole.

Absently toying with his new…diary? How is he supposed to understand what this book mean? Weird Guy said that is up to him to make whatever please him with it.

Wait.

Oh. Oh. OOOH!

Tad says that it was a wish of one of his “ancestor”. That means a Wish can apply to other people and/or to the future too? That's interesting! Well, it's would be interesting if he knows this beforehand… Although that won't change his wish?

Wait.

Does that mean the Four gods will be forever married to him? Can the next Sacrifices also marry them too? Isn't it polygamy? Is Dipper a polygamist? He's literally wed to four divine guys! Or girls? Do the gods have a gender? Their voices sounded masculine but that doesn't prove anything as he remembers Grenda.

Automatically he thought of Mabel.

He stood up with a start and exit the bedroom, still with the book in hands. That's not good. He already going nutty… He better finds something to do.

As he wanders in circles through the hallways, more memory comes to his mind.

 _Mabel and he when they were 5 years old, holding hands like nothing can take them apart as she turned toward him and said with her big goofy happy smile with a missing tooth;_  
_“Let’s go Dipdop! Let's take the caztle! Together we’re invinzible!” as they run toward the metal cage in a park._  
_When they visited their Grunkle for the first time, nervousness eats him away from the inside until Mabel got his hand in her. He can feel just how nervous she was too despite the comments of their parents that’s everything will be alright and that they gonna have fun with the family. All together._

He cringes his teeth, slowly coming to a stop.

 _He remembers when she and their parents take a step back at their 6th birthday as his birthmark shine, revealing he's the next Sacrifice. At how his mother's eyes were filled with grief when his sister was amazed by the sudden light coming out of his forehead as she jumped up and down happy by this “miracle”, not knowing the true meaning of this, and exclaimed to quickly make a wish since the stars are still looking at them as they blow the candles. He asked what she wished._  
_“That's we will always together until the end!” she grins ear to ear and quickly start to devour the cake._

He starts trembling with anger, annoyance, and frustration as more the memories go back to the surface.

 _Two years later, Mabel was guiding him to the house, hand in hand, as he tried to clean his eyes of tears. He got bullied again at school. She stopped and turns around and give him a tissue._  
_“It's alright bro bro… We...we tell this to mama together, ok?” she said as in the much comforting tone she can muster but it sounded fake, especially the together part. She comes to understand that he will die way before her. That's they can't be with each other to live a long fulfilled life. Plus Mother won't care that he got hurt again. Mother no longer acknowledge him since the “Marking”._

 _When he was ten, he “runs away” from the house to go to Stan. The only person who still sees Dipper as Dipper. Although the old age did not give him a gift… yet he was the lighthouse in the dead world Dipper was living. He got to stay with him for a whole mouth. A forsaken mouth of vacation that was ended as come to the dismal silhouette of his sister. She put her Alpha twin smile, no longer conscious of just how untrue it was, and mumbled;_  
_“Come on. Time to go home. You can tell me anything! We will overcome any situation, shoulder to shoulder. Together”_

 **“YOU FUCKING LIAR!”** he roars as he hurls the book against the wall.

He pants, trying to catch his breathes, for a whole minute.

When the outrage fully leaves him alone, the frustration is now more than present in the little body of the boy, making him clench his hands, nails piercing his palms.

He picks up his book when he is calmer and goes to the library. Reading a book always calm him down.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~

  
Dipper is in trouble.

He's been walking in circles, passing at last five time of this stupid stone statue without finding the damn library.

This house isn't a house. It's a maze!

And he was hoping his day can't be worse than he thought!

As he passed for the sixth time in front of the statue, he decided to take a break. This is really a bad day huh…

He desperately sighs as he looks at the monument. The statue represents a satyr holding a fruit basket on his shoulder, fortunately wearing a single piece of cloth in front of his genitals.  
And he to say that those statues were really well made. It's like they are still living.

…

Maybe they are? Since he seen a servant sculpture yesterday. Maybe he can ask it where is the library?

“Hello? Can you tell me where the library is, please?” asked Dipper politely but at the lack of response, he tried again.  
“Hello? Is there somebody in here? Hey?”  
He starts to feel really stupid as the silence take place. He tried one last time, pushing the satyr an inch.  
“Excuse me-”

“Shush!’’ finally comes a harsh reply.

…

SHUSH?!

“I'm Sorry!?” exclaimed Dipper astonished.

“Yeah, you can be! Can't you see that I'm working?! I have no time to take care of a child! Plus, how the heck did you entered here? Oh, whatever! Go play somewhere else kiddo!” complaint the stone satyr.

“I would if you tell me where is this forsaken library! And you aren't busy! You were just standing here the whole time!” reply Dipper.

“DUH! That's my job! I don't know if you have seen but I'm a statue!”

“Yeah and telling me in which direction is the library won't kill you!” why does this satyr won't tell him?!

“HA! Even if you blow me up I won't die! Now leave, annoying mortal! Before I have to call my higher up!” it speaks one last time, almighty, before taking the position it has and resumes as if nothing had happened.

?!  
?!!  
THIS! Asfjklgfakgvsk! ASSHOLE!

And it's on this Dipper stream out of the hall, pushing the door.

When he pushed the second door, he bumps into someone which made him land on his butt.  
He looks up to see a girl with big horns and lips and her skin is magenta’s while she wearing white...fire? Holding in one hand a crate of beer and the other a TNT. There’s something scary about her but he can’t tell why…

Pyronica was on an errand to gets more alcohol, totally bored when someone bumped into her and when she turns around she instantly regrets to be here. Oooh gods, she hears about this kid… Bill has been complaining about how unfunny the kid is since he got home and she guesses that it’ll be like that the whole year.  
Although she knows that she has to respect the Sacrifice she doesn’t feel like to. But she has to be.

“Are you alright?” she asks indifferently.

“Yeah… Say, where did you find this?” He points at the dynamite stick.

“I...makes them. Why do you ask?” She really confused. First, he wasn't scared of her despite her appearance and aura and second, he's interested in bombs?

“Well, I want to blow up something… Can you help me?” he replies and shows the direction of where he has just come, vengeful determination shine in his eyes.

Hum...that’s weird. When Bill has made an opinion of someone, he’s right about the person personality yet this kid seems fun to hang out for her.

“Yeah, sure! I got some free time!” She responds with a big smile and fellow the human back to where the statue was.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~

  
Tad has to come back to the mansion because of a single paper he forgot to bring. What a waste of time! Eww! Does he hates paperwork! There's nothing else that takes more space than papers!

As he approached the library, he can hear a dispute over the door. The second one he got today. And it was Mason again…

_“Are you sure it’s a good idea? About the Sacrifice living with us…, I’m not reassured...” Asked Kryptos._

Tad shakes his square head. He will not let the paranoia of Kryp enter his mind! Oh no!

Pushing the door with the intention to put an end of the fight, he quickly turned into stone at the scene before him.

There's one of his servants who it feet were under a huge pile of TNT demolition block, its face is as white as marble, trying to reason with the kid that all he was doing it’s his job.  
When to the Sacrifice, who was on the other side of the hallway with a detonator, scream back that it still can give a hand when someone asks it as Pyronica watch all this like a drama show, eating teeth like popcorn to his side.

The battle substitute to an astonished silence at the unexpected intrusion of the god.

“What is happening?” demand Tad like a whisper, way too concern of what gonna happen.

“B-Boss! Help me! This crazy intruder want to bomb me away!” cry out the satyr.

“Oh for the love of the gods! I just want to know WHERE is this damn library!” shout Mason, his nerves are in one inch to press the button, ready to snap any time.

“The library? But just have to turn left and it's the third door from the stairs…” Respond Tad, doesn't want to believe that this is really the source of their conflict but at the deadly stare that the Sacrifice gives to the poor statue, is most likely that's the case.

“IT WAS THERE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE?!” Scream Mason, shaking of anger. Seeing that the satyr was about to speak, he presses the button, no longer taking any more of this sh*t.

As the bombs exploded, reducing the monument into a tiny piece of rocks, Tad has cast a barrier around it, reducing the damages, in pure instinct.

As the dust of the explosion falls, the anger of the boy also calmed down. Only to be replaced by self-conscious about his actions.  
In front of Tad.  
Sweats pearling his forehead as he can't longer find his words. Just like the god.

“HECK YEAH! Let's me tell you this my boi; YOU ROCKS!” Exclaim Pyronica, happy that something good had happened today. But she gave the start that Dipper needed and without an apology, he runs and locks himself in the library.


	6. Seriously gonna need a plan.

The Sacrifice had only been with them for three days by the time Tad asked for a small talk between the four. Kryptos doesn't know how to feel about this… He can not help but be a little more certain of the reason. Although he's somewhat happy that they finally get to talk altogether since the last time was a time ago. A.k.a. ”Will introducing the wishing thing”.  
  
…  
  
Okay, it's actually been quite a long time…  
  
But you don't have to be a genius to understand the reason for this sudden meeting…  
  
Apparently, the Sacrifice has blown up one of Tad’s Servants, with the help of one of Bill’s. And since then, the human has avoided all of the gods.  
Well… Not like Bill or Kryptos has actually wanted to speak to the kid though. To be honest, he hasn't seen the human since the first day and hasn't spoken to him since then.  
  
Taking a breath, he enters the meeting room, or more like the “crisis chamber” since they only use it when things go in more delicate and problematic cases.  
  
As usual, he was the last one to come as the other three were already sat down.  
  
“Hi everyone, how are you doing?” he asks as he sits down too, while the trio speak at the same time.  
  
“Could be better.” answered Tad.  
  
“Bad.” was the reply of Bill, already in bad mood.  
  
“Good?” responded Will hesitantly.  
  
Kryptos grimaced. ‘ _This_ _will_ _be_ _a_... _interesting_ _meeting_ ’ he thought as his insides twisted.  
  
Taking another breath, he said:  
“So I guess we better go directly to the heart of the problem. Right, Tad?”  
The mentioned cleared his non-existent throat and took the parole:  
  
“I invoked all of you for an obvious reason; it's about the Sacrifice and his wish.” Bill dramatically rolled his eye as Tad kept talking. “We need to make a strategy. A plan, since his Wish is a little, erh, ambiguous. And we clearly don’t know how to grant it?” Tad finished with a point of confusion; showing just how much that he had no idea how to handle the situation. This, of course, doesn’t subdue Kryptos worries.  
  
“And what's your point?” asked Bill. The quicker they come to a conclusion, the quicker Bill can go back to his plans.  
  
“We need to clear our schedule so we can pass some time with the kid. Maybe not all together, obviously, but one after each other?” Tad Proposed.  
  
“Like turns? Like, to pass the relay?” Will Inquire.  
  
“Can’t think of a better option honestly…” Responded Tad and he takes a deep breath.  
  
“So… Who goes first?”  
  
The others look at him like somebody replaced Tad with someone else. Since the wish has been said, he was the one who had taken the load. He seemed so happy to try this out…  
  
“Why...don't you want to go first now?” spoke Kryptos and Tad became more purple than blue at his question.  
  
“Well-hum-after the little “accident”, Mason has avoided me more than the pest although I’m not mad-”  
  
“You are not mad?” Cut in Bill.  
  
“-Not **that** mad since the servant was Pan and the person who has given the kid explosives was Pyronica” At this, Tad give Bill a dirty look “...but Mason must think the contrary…” Tad confessed, pulling on the bottom of his vest.  
Will raised his hand to speak. “I-I propose that Kryptos or Bill go first.”  
  
Bill gave him a betrayed look and Kryptos sank in his chair more, trying to be smaller without success. But Tad seems to like the idea. Before anyone says something, Kryptos decided that it will be a good idea to be cut clean like Will.  
“I vote for Bill.”  
  
Bill looked at him, deep in thought. Then, smiled a cocky smile before replying: “Well, well, well, thank you! But from what I heard, you’ve only exchanged some words with the kid for the first day and then nothing…”  
  
Crap.  
  
Tad frowned. “Is that true?” He asks but the taller god can't even look in his eye. “You are lacking Kryptos…” Tad sighed out.  
  
Double crap.  
  
Seeing Bill giving his smug face pissed off Kryptos but an idea pops out. He sighed and put his hands up, giving up his resistance and said: “Fine, Fine, Fine… I'll go first but I want Bill to come second.”  
If he had to go down, he can, at last, brings that pyramid jerk with him.  
  
“What?!” Cried out Bill.  
  
“Okay! Then I'm third and Will is the last! I mean if it's okay with you?” Asked Tad, although it was more for politeness than a real question.  
Will only shrugged. After all, what can he say? Tad has already made up his mind and really, it’s easier to change the mind of a mule than the resolution of the earth god…  
  
Although seeing how Kryptos is taciturn about passing time with the Sacrifice concerned Will a little.  
  
“Let’s say that Kryptos took care of the kid the first week than Bill the second week then me then Will and then Kryptos and etc… but don't forget that if one of us has a day off, he still can participle with the other two, okay?” As no one protests, Tad concludes the meeting and wishes them a good day, not noticing the gloomy mood of his friend.

 

_**~•~•~•~•~•~** _

 

Kryptos has managed to delay his day with the Sacrifice and cut short the reprimands of Tad since he has to suddenly open his agenda to have more time to spend with the child but at what cost?  
  
Well...he has to fix the problem of the kid avoiding them. Just simply great! He sometimes felt like a tool that Tad use at his desires.  
  
It wasn't easy to clear up his planning though… Poor Purumanu… When he had told her that they have to reorganize their whole schedule it looked like Tad has put a petrification spell on her. She actually managed to put some space by postponing meetings to other dates but some had to be cancelled and all that done in less than a day. Kryptos is really grateful to have her; such useful and skilled personal servant/secretary. Even when he doesn’t want her to be this helpful…  
  
But the sun rises once again, despite Kryptos’ wishes.  
His day generally starts out like this: he wakes up when the rays of the sun finally succeed to pass through the curtains and go down to have breakfast in the dining room (there's generally no one around when he get there so he can eat the quantity he wants without being bothered).  
Then he takes a short cold shower to be fully awake and dresses up which generally take more than 1 hour. He puts a spell on himself so his enormous belly is no longer visible before he puts on a corset with the help of his personal servant. The corset is more like an assurance. His spell works for 24h but can be displayed easily; he only has to get startled and pouf, his whole cover is gone. His image is really important to him.  
After that, Purumanu brings the schedule of the day so Kryptos can take the time necessary and be mentally prepared.  
And they finally leave the mansion to only come back 10 hours later, stressed, hungry, exhausted and with the need to punch someone in the face. If he's lucky he can get a little… erh… ”Stress relief” activity with Tad after supper.  
  
But this day will not proceed the usual way.  
  
First off, he was shaken awake, the thing he absolutely hates and has to dress up first before getting breakfast, the second thing he absolutely hates. And it was all for nothing!  
  
When Kryptos goes to the dining room, the kid has already eaten and was nowhere to be seen. There's only Bill and Will and, of course, Bill mocked him that he only missed the Sacrifice a moment ago. Kryptos speaks venomously back and Will quickly steps in between the two, putting an end to their conflict before it gets worse.  
  
Kryptos doesn't know why Bill always shows his fangs at him and he can’t remember since when they started to get at each other’s throats.  
It almost seems that it's been this way since they’ve met!  
...maybe that is the cause? After all, Kryptos beat them up quite a lot when they first met…  
But if it's the case, Bill is really childlike: for how long will he be rancour towards him?  
  
Kryptos shakes his head. It's rude of him to make the presumption now. Whatever… he’s got a job to do.  
  
Grabbing a random plate, shoving the whole content into his mouth and directly gulps it down so he doesn't waste more time and mostly to sweeten his bad mood. He has no reason to make his day worse unnecessary. And also because it disturbs the Cipher twins a lot when he gulps down the food whole.  
  
And he turns on one heel, taking the direction of the library. He knows now that the Sacrifice takes refuge in that room.  
  
However, he didn't take two-steps before someone catches him by the sleeve. He was surprised to find that it was Will.  
  
“C-can we talk?” Will managed to mumble, to which Kryptos answered with his eyebrow raised and a nod of his head.  
  
They exit the dining room and once the door is closed Kryptos speaks: “What do you want to say? I don't have much time.” as he looked at the watch on his wrist.  
Will fidgets with his gloved fingers, nipping his lips as he finally lets out: “Are… Are you going to be ok?”

He was met with Kryptos’ face asking ‘what do you mean?’ and Will tried to elaborate. “Well, yesterday you looked like you were a little...reluctant? To talk to the Sacrifice?” he finished with it ending like a question.  
  
Kryptos looked at him, eye wide open. Wow...is Will is worried about him? That's a first. Judging if it's better or not to confess, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Will calling him.  
  
“*Sigh*... It's not the Sacrifice himself that’s the problem. It's his wish.” seeing Will still silently listening, Kryptos explained, tugging his American tie and his voice as low as a whisper. “A ma-married couple has a special kind of relationship, n-no?”  
  
Will’s eye widened in understanding; what was bugging Kryptos was not the fact of having to spend his time with the human, but the nature of the relationship itself. The blue triangle let out an “oh” of understanding.  
  
“I know that I'm not really liked by the other gods and mortals. And I'm definitely not a love expert so-” He was cut short as Will put his hands up in an attempt to smoothly stop him.  
  
“If-if you allow me, I think the best thing to do is to become friends before becoming directly a lover in the beginning …” Advised Will and he continued. “The Sacrifice doesn't know us well and besides the information sheet, we don't know much about him either. So if you start to be lovey-dovey with him, you have much more of a chance to make him become distant or wary of you… I-i think.”  
  
The taller god mulled this in his head. “Are you sure?”  
  
“It’s the safest way to me…” Will answered him.  
  
“I see… Thank you, Will.” Said Kryptos, relieved; He felt like a burden has just left his shoulders. He hadn’t realised just how much this matter has been weighed on his mind.  
  
“Good luck!” Will say goodbye as Kryptos waves and finally takes his leave.  
  
Will was left alone with his thoughts until Kryptos completely left the room.  
“I hope you know what you're doing…giving advice to the enemy like that.”

Bill was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed while he studied Will with a stern face.

Will huffed and crossed his arms too. “Of course I do, contrary to you.” he reproaches as his shyness vanished. “But with your hostile behaviour, our plan won’t advance, you lazy ass”

Bill smirked at him; This is his twin real brother. Not that pathetic version he shows off. He approaches Will from behind, puts his arms where a neck would be and whines. 

“It’s not my fault if I can't stand them! But I'm glad that you’re still with me!”  
  
Will rolled his eye. “Just because I made my own plans don't mean I abandoned our original one, Bill.” He recalls.  
  
The yellow triangle grimaced. “Urg! I can't understand what attracts you to this hypocritical fat giant! Seriously, what's so good about this cannibalistic brute?”  
  
Will stayed silent. He doesn’t exactly know himself why he wants to get the taller god into his pants. But as he sees his brother waiting for a response, he shrugs. “Everyone has their own tastes brother.”  
  
Although this answer clearly doesn't satisfy Bill, he knows he can't get any more information from his brother and finally goes back to work. Will then does the same.  
  
As he took the car to go to his own personal meetings, Will was once again drowned in his schemes. Of course he knows the plan; the rebellion back when they first meet Kryptos and “A” were all a part of the plan. And, when “A” blessed them so they could form the four gods, it wasn’t what they were expecting. However, they could still twist it to their advantage.  
Now, as “A” is sealed away, the only obstacles left are Tad and Kryptos.  
  
And when those two are gone?  
  
Well, that means that they will finally realize their dream: to become the centre of the universe, the Gods of the gods.  
  
He genuinely smiles.  
  
But that doesn’t mean he can’t have his fun in the process

 

_**~•~•~•~•~•~** _

 

Kryptos finds himself in front of the double doors of the library. He take one more moment to gather his thoughts:  
1) Find the kid in the library.  
2) Approach the human smoothly and stop him from escaping.  
3) Befriended him.  
4) Put an end of Tad’s problem  
Ok… He only has four points. That will be easy.

He breathes in and gently opens the doors.

“Oh! Hello, sir Kryptos! What can I do for you?” The librarian greeted him as soon as she noticed him, but it ended up more like a shout.

Immediately, from somewhere in the room, loud, shuffling sounds are heard. It sounds like someone attempting to hide, before the place becomes silent once again. 

Well, step 2 was screwed.  
  
“Do not bother me for the rest of the day, please…” He gently chides at the servant who sank in her chair.  
  
He looked in the direction where the sound came from. Well, the kid must have hidden, since there's only one exit to this room and it's the entrance where Kryptos currently is, so logically the human is still in here.  
  
As he walks toward the study space he catches the new scent again; the smell of the kid. He smells like forests berries, pine tree noodles and… pancakes? Fresh pancakes with maple syrup. Kryptos can't help but feel a little jealous: the Sacrifice has gotten the time to eat correctly at last…  
  
He follows the scent, going past the study place and venturing into the maze of bookshelves. The scent made him go upstairs to the 4th floor, zigzagging between the shelves to a large round table. Someone was clearly here earlier, the multiple open books and papers serving as proof. The smell was strongly present, especially around the corner sofa, which suggests that the person had been here not long ago.  
  
Curiosity piquing, the god looks at what the Sacrifice has been working on. He is surprised to see ancient books with a translation dictionary beside them, blank sheets on the table full of translated sentences. But the important part is what the books contained: all of them are stories about the exploits of the four gods.  
And in the centre of this mess, lays the nicest looking book with five strings (one is cyan with a yellow triangle at the end, one is yellow with a soft blue triangle, one is orange with an indigo square, one is turquoise with a pearly star and the last is a silver one with a blue pine tree.) which is currently open with a ballpoint pen (who the end was nibbled) resting on it.

Looked like a notebook, which it is a shame thought Kryptos. Such a beautiful book with perfect white pages is destined to be darkened by practically unreadable writing and clumsy ink stains… Until he sees the title of the most recent chapter; it reads ‘Tad Strange’.

But before he can read more, pain shoots through his eye like a thunderclap and blooms just behind it.  
  
“...ouch…” He says, despite him as he blinks several times to chase the multi-coloured dots out of his sight.  
  
Okay, so the book is not a notebook but the journal of the Sacrifice; so that means no more peeking.  
  
Once his sight is clear, he looks around. He spots a stool lying on the floor next to an open book. He immediately realized that it was the heavy noise that has sounded just before, when he entered the library.  
  
So the kid was picking a book but got startled by what the librarian said and fell before running to the other side of the isle. This is what the god deducts as he picks the scent, which is way stronger now.  
  
Continuing along the long of the aisle, he falls in a relaxed corner where the human is hiding. Despite not being able to see him, Kryptos knows he’s hidden here. His eye falls on the Cabriole (it's a sofa). He has to swallow the sudden excess of saliva. Damn, He doesn't remember the kid smelling so good when they first met.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
He has work to do. He doesn’t have time to stop on small details.  
He sits in the largest chair and tries to come with a plan on how to get the kid out of hiding.

 

_**~•~•~•~•~•~** _

 

Dipper has been doing fine. If fine means dig-your-brains-to-find-a-good-gift-of-forgiveness-because-you-do-not-have-enough-self-control-since-you-explode-the-servant-in-front-of-his-master/god.

  
Then he is totally fine.  
  
...Apart from the fact that he’s not.  
  
No matter how deep he searches in legends, the god Tad Strange, the first Apprentice and the Sealer of fate, the god of earth, mischief and the humble doesn't have any desires, not a single one.  
  
Take an example: when Hermes eats the cows of Apollo, he was “forgiven” since he offers a lyre to the angry god due to the fact that he had a weakness for music. Well it felt more like Hermes tricked Apollo to forgive him than anything but it worked.  
And Dipper wanted to do something similar to that but can't as said before.  
  
After an hour of biting on his pen, he decided to check the other books; there’s so much to read! More than he can wish, unfortunately. He doesn’t want to pass his last year in search of an apologetic gift…  
  
He was on the footstool and taking a book out of its shelf which was almost out of reach when he heard the arrival of the god by the gentle ”bird” lady from the ground floor (he asked her to alert him when one of the gods come in) but he didn't except her to yell.  
  
He fell on his butt and ran as fast as he could, causing the boards under his feet to creak and hiding under the first thing he found: a sofa.  
  
And after that everything went silent.  
  
Too silent.  
  
So quiet that Dipper hoped that the god had given up for today. That is, until he heard him let out a swear of pain near his little hideout. ‘Did the god cut himself on a paper or what?’ thought Dipper but then realization hit him.  
  
He didn't even hear him approach.

 

Dipper was brought out of his stupor as a really big pair of feet entered his line of sight and when over to the armchair. Then it clicked in the kid’s brain: the god is none other than Kryptos. When the librarian had first shouted, he’d been too started to register who she’d actually yelled about.

  
He instantly knows he won't get away easily. Not after he had read about him.  
  
From what he read, Kryptos is best known for two attributes: everything related to the sky and his warrior side. One of his titles is also The Hunter.  


But, it’s certainly not impossible, right? After all, Dipper has escaped horrible monsters several times in the past! It can’t be different for a god, right?  
  
“Say, how long are you going to hide there?” A deep imperial voice asked from right behind him, interrupting Dippers train of thought and startling him.  
  
“WHA-*&#*%!” He yelps as he tried to get up, which was a bad idea seeing as he was under a sofa. His head hit hard the couch foundation and Dipper couldn't help but lets out a series of swears.  
  
“Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?” Kryptos apologized. Okay, so maybe confronting the kid directly wasn't such a good plan… And it wasn't his intention to scare him.  
  
Dipper turns his head so quickly that the god’s worried that he might break his neck. The human looks back and forth between the star head behind him and the feet at the front.  
  
“Wha-how?” Dipper mumbled as he proceeded to get out of his hideout to try and solve this mystery. The solution is rather simple; he forgot that the four gods don't have a neck at all as Kryptos head finally comes back to place and in his original size too.  
  
“Are you alright?” The god asked again, worry clearly present in his voice.  
  
“It depends on what you mean…” Dipper replied.  
  
“Ho..? So, um, is your head okay then?” He says in confusion, caught short. What does the Sacrifice mean ‘it depends’? You’re fine or not, it’s not that complicated.  
  
“No worse…”  
  
“Ho, um…would it is better for you to sit on the sofa rather under it?” invited Kryptos. The kid says nothing but obediently sits on the couch and faces the god, who then loosens his American tie and swallows his discomfort before asking:  
  
“So, why are you hiding from us, Mason?”

“As if you don't know…” he responded. To some, this would’ve been disrespectful, but Kryptos could hear that his tone held some grief. However, at the raising eyebrow of the giant, Dipper grew annoyed and he spat out; “Seriously? All of the others statues fear that I might blow them up! It’s as if I actually have a bomb on me all the time since the…‘little accident’...”

Kryptos frowned. That's not the response he expected, but it still didn’t help him understand why. “Sorry I worded my question wrong. So, why do feel the need to hide from us?”  
  
Dipper frowned in turn. “I already say why-”  
  
“No, no, no. Not that. I mean, I understand what you just said and I can comprehend  
why you would avoid Tad, eventually Bill too, but why do you evade Will and me?” Kryptos cut him short.  
  
The kid stares at him for a solid second. “Well, erh… It’s because Mr. Strange might ask you to find me?” He answers hesitantly, seeming to question himself.

Darn, does he hate this kind of interrogation. It's like when you fall on an ambiguous question during a control and you do the best to answer but can't be certain since the question is not clearly formulated or when you feel like you need to develop your answer but don't know if it's really necessary.  
  
“That’s true…” The god mumbled under his breath, too low for the kid to hear it.  
  
“Okay, I understand. So... how long are you going to be doing this then?”  
  
“Wait. You won't force me to approach you guys?” Dipper asked in disbelief.  
  
“Of course I won't force you to do it. And I won't force you to ask for my help with whatever project you been doing on us. It's your choice.” Kryptos answer simply.  
  
Dipper thinks over his comment a moment. He was suspicious at first, since how the god knows that he has been studying them? But then he remembered that he left all of his research on the table. And… well, surely with the help of one of them his quest of finding an apologetic gift for Tad will be a lot easier too. But still…  
  
“Do you WANT to help me?” He asks eyes narrowed, trying to find any kind of lie in the giant being. He was surprised when he saw Kryptos smile gently as he replies:  
“Yes, I do want to assist you kiddo.” Though, after a second thought… “Wait! It's actually depending on the nature of your project. If you wanted to blow someone up I'm afraid that your pink acolyte is more suitable than I would be.”  
  
He stares at the god with wide eyes before he muffled his laughter by snorting.  
  
“Did you seriously make a joke about my situation? That's not funny!” but a smile is displayed on his face.  
  
Kryptos relaxed as he sees the kid smile. It means that he’s gained a little trust from the Sacrifice. And then maybe they can become friends quickly!

“Well? How can I help, Mason?” He asks but he sees he made a gaffe as the kid cringed.

“Actually, if you could give me some information about your companion Mr. Strange, Mr.Caesar, it would really help” The sudden politeness of the Sacrifice put the god on edge and he winced.  
  
“Errr… You can call me Kryptos.” The god corrected.  
  
“... Okay, Mr. Kryptos.”  
  
“Aaand no need to add any pronoun. Please.” He adds.  
  
“Why?” Dipper asked, curiosity peeking. The god stirs in his chair.

“W-well, we don't really have a gender… ” He hesitantly explains before he starts to rapidly babble. “At least, the four of us don’t. I know that some other gods like to be specific about it and all but it's really not necessary, so…”

Dipper would lie if he says he didn't enjoy the view of the aflutter god as he tried to hide his smile. It seems to be a touchy subject. Maybe biology is not his forte.  
…  
Yeah, Dipper gonna ask him all the questions about their organisms for now on!  
  
“Anyways! Back to business! What do you exactly want to know Mason-”  
  
“Dipper.” The kid Interrupts.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“If you want me to call you Kryptos now then you have to call me Dipper.” He informs.  
  
“Ho! Um, sure. Why though?” The god asks.  
  
“It’s simply because I prefer it to my name. Do you have a problem with that?”  
  
Kryptos was a little taken aback. The Sacrifice was...kinda aggressive just now. It has taken his interest of why the human wants to be called by his birthmark, that's all. It’s not his fault if the human’s mood flips like a coin.  
  
Putting his hands up to smooth the mood, Kryptos speaks softly:  
“Okay, fine, Dipper. Let's just move on. What do you want to know about Tad?”  
  
“...the things he likes…” The kid muttered.  
  
“Okay then! Do you have something to write on? It might take a while to list them.” The giant suggests.  
  
Dipper nodded and invited to go back at the roundtable, where all his material is. Once they sit on the couch, the god asks him;  
  
“If it is not indiscreet on my part, can I know why you want to know this?”  
  
It was Dipper turns to shift on his spot.  
  
“It’s for excusing my behaviour with a present…” he mumbled out.  
  
Kryptos hummed. So the kid was feeling guilty...that’s a good sign.  
“I see… Are you doing that for the statue too?” he asked.  
  
“No.” At the surprised face of the god, Dipper confesses. “I still feels that he deserved it. And if I meet that damn stone satyr, I will blow him again until I feel satisfied!”

 

That... does not make any sense. The human is guilty about Tad but not for his act? The giant is more and more confused.  
  
“What-then why are you making a condone gift for Tad but not for the victim?” The god inquired.  
  
Dipper becomes annoyed by the whole thing. So what if he doesn't feel culpable of his action? He knows that it was not a good idea to entrust any of the Four. All they’re gonna do is judge and go against him like everyone else.  
  
He was about to say to drop the subject until he sees the face the god makes.  
The god looks at him curiously, his eye showing a want to understand. He wants to know what makes him think like that. He wants to understand him; as a person and not as the Sacrifice.  
  
Just like Grunkle Stan.  
  
He was pulled out of his stance as the giant call out. Dipper sighed.  
  
“… Okay, you want to know why?” at the nod of the god he continued: “That day I was looking for the library, the only room I almost remember. But no matter what, I pass corridor to corridor, I can't find it. I walked in a circle, for like three hours?, and I kept passing by this damn statue and then I remembered that one who came to pick me up from my old place and I thought that I could call for his help. But no matter how I make my POLITE demands, I was ignored. And when I finally got a word out of this idiot, he told me to get LOST?! I made it clear from the very start what I was looking for and that $&?hole told me it's not his damn problem?!”  
  
Kryptos feels like he activated a speech machine that he can’t turn off now. Although he wanted to speak too he felt like if he did he would lose the small progress he made. So he keeps listening as the kid keep squeezed out the frustration.  
  
“I passed in front of him for at least six times but he can't tell that I was totally lost?! And his excuse for not help out a newcomer is he has a job to do?!? Seriously!?! What would it COST him to simply give a direction??! But then-BUT THEN- RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

 

Kryptos made a small jump at the unexpected high pitch roar from the kid. He brings a water glass (out of nowhere) and offers it to the now heavily breathing kid. Dipper thanked him and almost empties his glass in one gulp.  
  
“So, yeah… I'm not ready to forgive him so easily…” Dipper concluded.  
  
“I...see. I guess?” Kryptos responded but it was difficult for him to put himself in this situation since when he was “ignored” by the other divine being it's from fear than form doesn't be known.  
  
Seeing that despite how deep the god tried to imagine but can't Dipper shakes his head. Seriously, why does he unbosom to a god?  
“Anyway, I need to come up with an apology gift for Tad so what do you suggest?” Dipper asked to change the subject.  
  
Kryptos thought for a moment and smiled before answering:  
“Say, how good are you with bread?”  



End file.
